The Phantom Ninja
by BaconLover1800
Summary: After Being forgotten about from his family Danny feels abandons so he now seek revenge. But when his family remember about him will he forgive them after all it's only been 10 years. But in those 10 years he have been training in ninja villages. So when he return there is also a princess visiting for the year. Will he try to protect her after all he is facing a Samurai and ghosts.
1. Being Forgotten

**Start this chapter on**

 **9/30**

 **9:48P.M.**

 **BaconLover1800: Hello Everyone it is Bacon Here and this is my first real Danny Phantom Fanfiction and my first crossover 2.**

 **Tiredness/Sleepiness: 66%**

* * *

D **isclaimer**

 **I do NOT. Own Naruto or dp or both I just own this story and idea**

* * *

On a warm summer day a Family of five is relaxing at the park this family is the Fenton. The dad Jack, the mom Maddie, The eldest child Jasmine, and the twins Daniel and Danielle. Daniel who he prefer Danny with a y, Danielle who prefer Dani With an I, and lastly Jasmine who prefer Jazz.

Danny and Dani are four year old and will start school soon. Jazz is already went to school and is an honor student. Danny Fenton have raven black hair and sky blue eyes his hair is spiky as usual. Dani just like her brother only more female and her hair is always braided to a ponytail.

Jack And Maddie look like one of the craziest people at Amity Park. On second tought they are always talking about ghost and have a giant Fenton Work sign in front of there it Isn't four the Huge sign, The jumpsuit there always wearing, and talking about hunting Ghost they would be like everyone else.

* * *

"Come on Maddie let's just go on a walk just a short one please?" Ask Jack "I don't Know Jack Maybe another time" Answered Maddie. "Huh mommy what going on" ask Dani sleeply just waking up from her nap. "I think they are having a mommy daddy time sis"says Jazz.

"It's nothing princess daddy just want to go for a walk but mommy won't let him"says Jack. "Can we do it mommy please just me jazzy and daddy?" Ask Dani. "Dani are you forgetting someone like your twin" Said maddie glaring at her youngest daughter.

"Uhh no boys are gross" Dani Said. "Ok Let's Go" Jack says while picking up his daughter and giving them a piggyback ride. Jack come Back Here" Maddie yell as she is now chasing Jack. "Ok. Let's hide" said Jack while his kids a laughing like crazy. "Got yeah Dani" Maddie says then start tickling her.

"Stop it I give up" says Dani "ok ok I'll stop" Maddie says with a smile on her face forgetting the fight. "Mads I think it's time to go home now look it almost night time" Jack point out.. " Huh I guess it is let's go" Maddie says while now walking home. "Do we have everyone and everything?" Jack ask "i'm pretty sure we do let's see theres Dani, Jazz, Me, and you Jack" answered Maddie

"Ok then lets go home" Jack Says. So the family go home completely forgetting about there other child Danny Fenton. Meanwhile Danny is just waking up from his nap.

* * *

 **BaconLover1800: That's all for chapter 1 folks**

 **date**

 **10/1**

 **time**

 **12:22p.m.**

 **Words**

 **555**

 **Tiredness: 25%**

 **Thinking now : time 2 eat lunch**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 **I will take oc for the school and Danny's only friend (a ninja)**

 **lastly an oc 4 the princess.**

* * *

 **P.S.s.**

 **plz describe the oc**

* * *

 **P.S.S.s.**

 **NO FLAMES THE WILL ALL GO DOWN TO HADES**


	2. A New Look And Home

**Start this chapter on**

 **10/1/16**

 **5:33P.M.**

 **BaconLover1800: Hello Everyone it Bacon and I have something to conference i ate bacon today I don't know why I am telling you this but now to the important news.**

 **If you guy and gals and I mean all of you except for the haters have and suggestions on what should happen next post it down below on the review and if I use it I'll tell the people who suggested it.**

* * *

D **isclaimer**

 **I do NOT. Own Naruto or dp or both I just own this story and idea**

* * *

Last time on The Phantom Ninja

"Dani are you forgetting someone like you twin" Maddie said with a Glare

"Do we have everyone and everything?" Jack ask "i'm pretty sure we do let's see theres Dani, Jazz, Me, and you Jack" answered Maddie

* * *

Now

* * *

Danny Fenton is just waking up from his nap when he notice that his family is gone so he did what his parents tell him to do if this happens. He hide seeing that there is a nearby he hid in the leaves not moving and he waited and waited and waited some more. He saw the sunset and the sunrise.

When he saw the sunrise he realize that his family is not coming back for him. So he left he ran away from Amity Park his home. No this place was his home And they were his family.

* * *

1 month time skip

* * *

"Danny love his new home in Japan. In the time he is here he learned that his x-Family ancestors was part of the Yuki Clan. But after long time of his family not using chakra make his unique like other from the Yuki Clan he can make ice but unlike others he can't control wind or water. Well he can with training but it's alot harder for him and take more chakra, he can also do medical ninjutsu easily. Plus he can only release these not a single element more.

* * *

Flashback 1 week

* * *

"ouch stupid flower"danny said after he got cut by a neon green flower with white petals while now stomping on it "huh I'm sleepy" Danny said suddenly feeling sleepy before falling over asleep when Danny wake up he felt thirsty so he took a drink at a river near by but when he look at his reflections he had Snow white hair and emerald green eyes.

Danny heard something an then weapons shot at him, making him run and hide in a tree. He was about to make a break for it when he felt a sharp, cold metal sword touch his throat."Don't. Move." A man in a ninja outfit said.

Danny might be young but he is not stupid , then he is suddenly surrounded by people looking exactly the man one a dagger close to his neck. "Ok" Danny said now following the man and his look alike.

After reaching a village the push him through. "Anbu we had catch this kid trespassing" the guy in a fish mask said then pushing him forward. "So kid what is your name" Anbu said glaring at Danny. " My name is Danny Fenton" Danny said. "Ok Fenton-san why are you here. "I am here Anbo cause my family left me."You are smart for a kid your age you know that" Anbo said

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

"After a while he let Danny stay Danny is now living in the Konohagakure better known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He also got a nickname. People start calling him phantom because he is so fast if you look away for a second or even blink he can disappear.

He Might be fast but he is not strong. So he decided to become a ninja so he can become stronger and protect himself. People first started laughing because a four year old want to do it even if he lives in the orphanage. People underestimate him but when they see his speed they were shocked. He got called bye the name phantom so many time when people saw him they called him Danny Phantom.

* * *

 **BaconLover1800: That's all for chapter 2 folks sorry if it a little boring I promise chapter 3 Will be more**

 **date**

 **10/2/16**

 **time**

 **10:18p.m**

 **Words**

 **780**

 **Tiredness: 65%**

 **Thinking now : no school is tomorrow**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 **I will take oc for the school**

 **Danny's only friend (a ninja)**

 **lastly an oc 4 the princess**

* * *

 **P.S.s.**

 **describe the oc**

* * *

 **P.S.S.s.**

 **NO FLAMES THE WILL ALL GO DOWN TO HADES**


	3. The Poison Dagger

**Start this chapter on**

 **10/2/16**

 **10:34P.M.**

 **BaconLover1800: Hello Everyone it Bacon and I will like to thank** **gamelover41592 for being this story first fan it make all the time I work on this worth it seeing a good chapter or nice worth it. If you can tell I don't have any praise given alot so thank you.**

 **If you guy and gals and I mean all of you except for the haters have and suggestions on what should happen next post it down below on the review and if I use it I'll tell the people who suggested it.**

* * *

D **isclaimer**

 **I do NOT. Own Naruto or dp or both I just own this story and idea**

* * *

Last time on The Phantom Ninja

Danny realize that his family is not coming back for him.

"ouch stupid flower"danny said after he got cut by a neon green flower with white petals.

Danny felt a sharp, cold metal sword touch his throat."Don't. Move." A man in a ninja outfit said.

You are smart for a kid your age you know that" Anbo said.

* * *

Now on to Chapter 3

* * *

Time skip 10 years

* * *

Danny could not believe it the whole village dead armies of monster killed every single people here. When army of monster attack other villages the destroy everything but a few people livid. This time only two people is alive Danny and his best friend.

Danny Over the time Danny spent here he barely make any friends. Then again he only had two the one with him now is the one who always help him when he is down. There was also Naruto the only one who cab make him laugh He hardly show any emotion anymore but there two can always tell what he is Feeling.

Danny best friend is Janine. ( yes Janine basically she looks like what she does in the pokemon game. ) " Since Naruto died the nine tale beast had escape which is partly why the village is destroy. "Janine in 3 let's finish this" Danny said. "Ok" Janine said "1...2...3" the said in unison the charging at Kurama. Danny stab Kurama at his heart while Janine stab it in the brain before they cut the beast tail.

Finally all the tail beast is killed for good. "So what now Phantom" Janine ask " I guess I'll just travel now" Danny told her. "Then take this" Janine said as she was handing him a dagger. "Look at the bottom of the handle" Janine started before getting into interrupted by Danny. "Yeah I know it is the Pommel" Danny said.

"As I was saying the Pommel is able to detached see" Janine said detaching it. " What is that liquid ...wait never mind its poison isn't it" Danny said remembering she love to poison people to kill them. "Yeap when it is in the dagger it makes it blade poisonous" Janine said putting it back in the scrabbard then giving it to Danny. "Think of ot as a early birthday present" Janine said smiling. " Ok thank you" Danny said smiling back.

* * *

 **BaconLover1800: That's all for chapter 3 folks**

 **date**

 **10/3/16**

 **time**

 **7:54A.M.**

 **Words**

 **588**

 **Tiredness: 25%**

 **Thinking now : writing this in school on my phone yeah.**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 **I will take oc for the school**

 **lastly an oc 4 the princess**

* * *

 **P.S.s.**

 **describe the oc**

* * *

 **P.S.S.s.**

 **NO FLAMES THE WILL ALL GO DOWN TO HADES**


	4. Birth Of Rose Specter

**Start this chapter on**

 **10/3/16**

 **12:52P.M.**

 **BaconLover1800: Hello Everyone it Bacon and I wish you will enjoy this chapter and everyone is wearing there usually clothes unless I say other wise lastly Danny did get his last name change when he was there so his name is now Daniel Yuki** **.**

 **If you guy and gals and I mean all of you except for the haters have and suggestions on what should happen next post it down below on the review and if I use it I'll tell the people who suggested it.**

* * *

D **isclaimer**

 **I do NOT. Own Naruto or dp or both I just own this story and idea**

* * *

Last time on The Phantom Ninja

Janine has giving Danny a dagger for an early birthday present and everyone in the village died.

* * *

Now on to Chapter 4

* * *

Time skip 1 Month

* * *

Danny is looking down the road where his x-family abandoned him. He is wearing a black t-shirt with his DP signature in the middle in his back is a black scrabbord holding an Ecto-Ranium sword. Behind that is a Dark blue backpack that look filled Red shorts with a grey belt where his dagger is hook on to the dagger scrabbord is black with blood red color on its sides and pure gold where you pull it out. The dagger it self have a black Handel but its blade is pure titanium. Lastly he is wearing white shoes.

He started walking to a place called the Nasty Burger. He didn't care about the name after all he don't judge a book bye it cover. I guess in this case he don't judge a fast food restaurant by it's name.

* * *

Dani is hanging out with her friends Samantha Manson but people call her Sam unless you want to get kick and Tucker foley at the Nasty Burger when she saw a teen with a black shirt and a white DP on his way here

" Excuses me but do you know if there's anything good to eat here" the man ask us. "No/Yes" Sam and Tucker said at the same time. "All they have here is gross meat which the get from killing animal." Sam said "Well meat is good for you" Tucker said back

They started urging then got interrupted by the teen again. "May I sit here?" the teen ask we all say yes." By the way the name is Samantha Manson and I am a vegetarian lastly call me Sam" Sam said "The name is Tucker Foley I eat nothing but meat" Tucker following her. "Mine is Danielle Fenton but called me Rose" Dani introduces herself.

* * *

Danny p.o.v.

* * *

I was shocked by her last name then I introduced myself " My name is Daniel but call me Danny" Danny said. "Wait why is your nickname Rose not Dani With an I?" I Ask her. Which she replied by saying I like it better. So I just continue eating my burger like the chat never happened.

I was ask a little while later what was better eating all meat or being a vegetarian. I answered it saying if you eat all meat or all veggie and fruit is not healthy for you. "So why do you have a prop sword with you" Tucker ask me "it's a real sword" I told them.

"Sure it is and I am not goth" Sam said replied back to me. "Fine then I will prove it to you" I replied calmly before throwing my fries up in the sky then jumping slashing them all be for landing on the ground and walking back to my seat.

"3..2...1...now" i said just when I say now the fries fall down from the sky in cut up peaces. "Told yeah" I said with a smile. "That was awesome" Rose said . "So are you going to school here or not " Sam said pointing to a school I guess I'll give it a try.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Dani P.O.V

* * *

I was bored at school when come in with Danny he look the same except he don't have his sword. "Class this is Daniel Yuki he is a new student here" said.

"Hello my name is Yuki, Daniel but please call me Danny. "Actually in America you say your first name first Mr. Yuki" Lancer said correcting Danny. After a awhile Danny got settled and class started. I had to show him where everything is it was getting annoying. But hey school is almost over one period left when I saw the a-lister bullying Danny but he don't seem fazed.

* * *

Danny p.o.v

* * *

Today was ok. I saw my x-sister and her friend shown me around now school is almost over only one period left. "Hey loser" someone was calling me names but I just ignore them and walk to my last period. I tried to go there but I got surrounded be jocks I don't want to get in trouble for my first day so I turn around at the person calling me names.

"When I talk to you, you don't ignore me got it loser" the guy said. "And you are" I said not really caring who he is. "The name is Dash Baxter know it fear it. Dash told him "Why should I fear you" Danny said not impressed. Why you guys let's teach him a lesson" Dash said before he tries to punch him the other jocks following his lead.

This Dash person all talk and big but that is what he is all talk. Danny is dodging them all easily. He isn't even hitting back and still winning. He is not even touching them. After a while they all passed out from exhaustion.

Dani was shocked he didn't even touch them and still win .She saw coming so she ran to her tenth period. why did you fight them" Mr lancer said. "I didn't even touch them watch the Recording for proff" Danny said Before Leaving.

* * *

Dani p.o.v.

* * *

"Hey Rose you said something about your parents inventions being finish" Sam ask me. "Yeah tell us about it" Tucker ask her. "They said it was a ghost portal" I told them "A GHOST PORTAL!" They screamed "yes so please stop screaming" I told them.

"Hey isn't the Danny" I ask them pointing to Danny sitting on a tree branch. "Yeah I think it's Danny" Tucker told her. "Hey Danny! " Sam scream. "You called" Danny said jumping off the tree to our side. "Hey Danny want to see the mt parent's ghost portal?" I ask him.

"Sure I guess" Danny reply to me. So we went r my house. When we got there Told my parents I am home. "Rose your home good who is your new friend" Dad ask him. "My name is Daniel Yuki" Danny told them. "Dad they want to see the ghost portal" I told them.

* * *

After Rose said that they lead us down to the basement/lab."This'll grant us access to the Ghost Zone, proving we're not crazy!" Jack cheered."We won't be crazy after all, everyone!" Maddie cried proudly. Rose, Sam, and Tucker all rolled their eyes, but nodded and Danny look a bit interested.

"Now, to start the portal...!" Jack started dramatically, and held the two plugs, and pushed them together...!But nothing happened. A few sparks. No more. Her parents stared, disappointed and depressed at the portal, before dropping it and leaving. Sam turned to Rose, and smiled.

But before she can say anything Danny cut her off. "Sorry but I have to go home now bye" Danny said before hurrying out."Why not go explore inside of it?" Sam asked. Tucker stared at her."Are you crazy, Sam?! Anyone who goes in there is doomed to boredom. 'Cause there's nothing in there." Tucker said. Rose looked down at her feet and shrugged.

"Well...I..." Rose stuttered. "You...?" Sam asked. Rose sighed."I guess I AM interested. I mean, if this works, this could be so cool." Rose said. Tucker rolled his eyes."You're as crazy as your parents, dude. It ain't gonna work." Tucker said with a smirk. Rose growled at Tucker.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna look to see if there's anything I can spite you about." Rose said, annoyed. Tucker rolled his eyes again, and Sam tossed him a white-and-yellow outfit, with a white base and yellow belt, gloves, and collar, with a picture of Jack's head on it. Rose pulled it on and zipped it up, but Sam stopped her."Hold on..." Sam mumbled.

She ripped the Jack head off."You can't go around with THAT on your chest." She said, staring at the Jack head, a little annoyed with her dad's narcissism then draw a a capital R with it's right leg turning to a capital S. So making an RS. Rose shrugged, and began to step into the portal.

Rose look around the portal before she portal began to whirr, and a green light blasted out onto Rose. She screamed in pain, as the quartet outside shouted her name in worry, while protecting themselves from the green smoke that came out of the portal.

They saw Rose's figure flash repeatedly, showing her skeleton momentarily during the shock. Then the portal began to swirl green in circles, and Rose pulled herself out weakly.

But it didn't look like the Rose they knew. Her hair was red and look like fire, neon orange eyes weakly opened to look at herself and the people before her. Her jumpsuit was reversed in colors; the normal white base was changed to black, and his belt, boots, gloves, and collar were changed to Violet rather than yellow. Rose groaned painfully, looked at her hand, and saw it change to see her own hand's bones, to back to a gloves hand again.

Griping on to the edge of the portal, she weakly pulled herself out further, before finally falling to her hands and knees, placing a hand onto her face.

"ROSE!" Tucker shouted, and ran forward from the Sam who just stared in shock, and attempted to pick Rose up, before she turned intangible and fell through his hands."Oh...My...God...Rose, please be alright..." Tucker mumbled, and moved back her right glove to feel her pulse. Upon feeling the normal pulse there, he sighed in relief.

"She's alive..." he mumbled. Sam slowly walked up to Rose, and, with Tucker, picked up her best friend and found a chair to sit Her down on. Unfortunately, she fell through it, landing on the floor with an 'ow'. Sam and Tucker winced, and Sam moved the chair over, and looked at his friend.

"Rose...How are you still a-alive?" Sam asked slowly. He then checked for Rose's pulse, and sighed upon feeling it. "Thank goodness, my friend's not dead...But...How?" Sam asked. Rose shrugged lightly, accidentally turning invisible for a moment at that action, then back to normal.

"What...The...Heck...?!" The trio shouted. Rose quickly look into a mirror and saw her flaming red hair and neon-orange eyes "cool " Rose said as she was looking at herself.

"That was weird" Rose said as white ring appear turning her back to normal. "We should probably make a name for the more ghostly look Rose" Sam said. "Ok I got it the name would be Rose specter" Rose said proudly

* * *

 **BaconLover1800: That's all for this chapter folks sorry if it a little long I been planning this chapter from chapter 1.**

 **date**

 **10/3/16**

 **time**

 **8:25P.M.**

 **Words**

 **2,047**

 **Tiredness: 65%**

 **Thinking now : finally done with this chapter.**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 **I will take oc for the school**

 **And an oc 4 the princess**

* * *

 **P.S.s.**

 **describe the oc**

* * *

 **P.S.S.s.**

 **NO FLAMES ALL THE FLAMES WILL ALL GO DOWN TO HADES THEN NINJAS WILL HUNT YOU DOWN ( probably I'm not sure about the ninjas part)**


	5. Mystery Meat and finding a twin Brother

**Start this chapter on**

 **10/3/16**

 **8:20 A.M.**

 **BaconLover1800: Hello Everyone it Bacon and I wish you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **If you guy and gals and I mean all of you except for the haters have and suggestions on what should happen next post it down below on the review and if I use it I'll tell the people who suggested it.**

* * *

D **isclaimer**

 **I do NOT. Own Naruto or dp or both I just own this story and idea**

* * *

Last time on The Phantom ninja _._

 _"_ _Did someone change the menu?"_

 _you can call me Phantom  
_

 _Hey mom, dad, Jazz did I have a twin" Rose ask  
_

 _they had confirmed that Danny Yuki is in fact Daniel Fenton.  
_

* * *

Now on to Chapter 5

* * *

 **{1 Month later}**

* * *

"So Rose, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts."Jack said as a statement not a question."Uh, actually dad. I wanna be an astronaut." Rose answered."Sorry Mr. Fenton, I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones." Sam said."Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal." Tucker said.

"Well if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn." Jack said, turning around to his lab equipment. Rose ghost sense went off and the ghost portal opened."Oh no, this isn't good." Rose whispered to herself. Two ghost octopuses came out of the portal and grabbed Sam and Tucker.

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do I'll be prepared, and so will you. Whether you wanna be or not." Jack said, while Rose jumped out of the way and transform then start fighting them"It all starts with your equipment." Sam and Tucker landed back in their chairs.

"Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos. It's supposed to trap ghosts. But since it doesn't work, it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word Fenton in front of it." Jack said giving Sam the thermos and then turned around, unaware of the ghost octopus in the background. The ghosts flew to the portal and zoomed out. Another flash went off and Rose appeared. The portal closed and Jack walked over to it.

"And that, that is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And some day, I'll figure out how that works too. Now... who wants to hunt some ghosts?" Jack said, walking up to a shivering Sam and Tucker, and Rose panting, leaning on Tucker's chair.

"You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak. So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. I don't exactly remember where, but I do know I wanted a pony. Never got a pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horse meat during the war. Had a problem with that."

They ignore what ever else he said and go to Rose's room. "So this is your room nice" Sam said before noticing a picture. "Hey Rose I didn't know you had a twin" Tucker said looking at the picture. "I have a twin. .. huh he look just like a younger Danny only he have snow white hair and emerald green eyes and the picture have blue eyes and black hair" Rose point out.

* * *

 **{ literally the next day }**

* * *

Maddie was in the kitchen with a flame torch. She pulled up her mask and torched her latest invention. Jazz was reading a book, trying to ignore her, and Rose was eating cereal, looking deep in thought. While Rose was eating, the spoon phased through her hand. Rose looked scared at first, then looked at her hand, and freaked out, putting it under the table.

"Okay. Two more days, and it's done." Maddie said, while Jack appeared."What did you say? It's done!" Jack said, picking up the device."The Fenton Finder is done!" Jack exclaimed, pointing said device in the air."This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts" Jack said proudly"It uses what, to track what?" Rose asked a scared look on her face.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder," The machine said in a woman's voice. "A ghost is near. Walk forward." Rose backed up while Jack and Maddie walked toward Rose, following the device."Ghost located," said the device, Jack pointing it at Rose, who was backed up against a wall. "Thank you for using the Fenton finder."

"What? Huh, that can't be right." Jack said, turning to Maddie. Rose accidently went invisible and turned back before anyone noticed."Actually, uh, I need to tell you guys something," Rose said."That's not all you need Rose," Jazz said, closing her book and walked over to Rose.

"You need guidance," Jazz pushed her parents out of the way. "And parents who can provide it." Jazz said "Sweetie," Maddie started. "I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only…"

"Sixteen," Jazz interrupted, as Rose scooted away. "Biologically. But physiologically, I'm an adult, and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of the impressionable little child." Jazz pulled Rose into a hug."Come you abused unwanted wretch, I'll drive you to school." Jazz said, glaring at her parents, and walked out of the room with Rose.

"Huh, that's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Rose to school." Maddie said."That can mean only one thing. That's not our daughter, that's a ghost." Jack said. Then called to Rose, "Rose, no. It's a trap!" They both ran off.

* * *

Now rather skittish 14-year-old was asking her best friends whether or not she should tell his parents about his new-found powers. "Why? Parents don't listen!" protested Sam, "And what's even worse is they don't understand. Why don't they accept me for who I am!?" she yelled more than asked. It was obvious she was referring to her own parents when she yelled that, but instead of asking her what was wrong, Rose instead said, "Sam, we're talking about my powers? My problems?" "Oh right sorry!" she replied, looking sheepish.

"It's been a month since the 'accident' and I still barely have any control. If somebody catches, me, I'll go from geek to freak around here!" Rose crossed her arms and started to sink through the floor.

"Kinda like what you're doing' now?" Tucker asked. Rose looked down and shrieked. Tucker and Sam each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her back up. Her legs went tangible again and she landed on the floor.

"Oh, darn it!" Rose exclaimed. "If my dad can invent something that accidental made me half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" Rose said, walking up the stairs and accidently turned intangible, and walked through a soda machine.

"Rose," Sam said, catching up. "Your powers make you unique. Unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian."Which means what?" Tucker asked, also catching up."She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny answered. Scaring them all. "How did you do that" Rose said as the shock wear off. "It's a secret but something seam different about you" Danny said sensing the energy around Rose.

"What about being a vegetarian that is good for you" Danny ask changing the subject hoping they forgot what he said. "Nah, who cares about that stuff?" Tucker said with a bored expression on his face. "Danny, two words. Meat… carnivore. "Last night, you had sloppy Joe." Tucker said after sniffing Danny.

"Impressive," Danny said feeling impressed that he cool do that. "Meat heightens the senses, and my all meat- streak is fourteen years strong." Tucker said, looking proud in himself."And it's about to end," Sam said. "The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down."

"Wait, what did you do?" Tucker asked "What ever it is it cannot end well" Danny said shaking his head.

* * *

 **at lunch time**

* * *

A slice of bread with lettuce on it was put onto Danny's tray."What is this? Grass on a bun?" Rose asked."What have you done?" Tucker exclaimed, looking sad at Sam."Tucker, it's time for a change." Sam said, holding up her lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fenton Works, in the lab, the portal was open. A lunch lady ghost stepped out. "Oh, somebody changed the menu…" And she phased through the roof. Jack and Maddie were on the ground with their backs to the portal.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Maddie said, looking up at her husband."No it's perfect," Jack said, looking at his wife. "When Jazz get's home we suck the ghost right out of her with the Fenton Extractor." Jack held us his new device, which looked like a vacuum cleaner.

"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost?" Maddie asked. "What if we accidently hurt her?" Maddie ask. "Maddie," Jack said. "The Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans. Unless it gets your hair." Jack turned it on and his hair got sucked in it. He screamed, and he turned it off. "See?" Jack said.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, Rose and her friends were eating they're lunch. Well, sort of."Don't you think this is little extreme, Sam?" Danny asked."Ah, Miss. Manson," Mr. Lancer walked in from behind her. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcoming experiment to our cafeteria." Tucker sniffed the air.

"Meat," He sweated. "Near." He sniffed Lancer. "No, no, "He put his hands in the air to show 'calm down'. "The rumors about the all- steak buffet in the teachers' lounge are completely untrue." He picked up a toothpick and put it in his mouth.

"Thanks again." He said, and walked off."Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam." Tucker said sarcastically."It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter." Sam replied. "It's garbage." Danny, Tucker and Rose said together. "And I don't judge alot but yeah it's garbage.

The lunch lady from behind the counter looked around and snuck off with a burger. The lunch lady ghost phased in through the roof. She saw the menu and scrunched her eyebrows.

Rose's ghost sense went off and she gasped."Uh, guys?" She asked. "I've got a problem." Something hit her on the back of her head."Fenton!" Called a voice. "Make that two problems." Danny said and help her up.

"I ordered three mud pies. You know what they gave me? Three… mud pies! With mud, from the ground!" Dash said. The jock picked her by her shirt and stared threatening her."These are the best years of my life. After high school it's all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?" he exclaimed then push Sam to the ground.

"Actually, it's topsoil." Sam said, looking quite annoyed, even though she was still on the ground."Whatever!" The jock said, throwing Rose at a table. Which Danny caught her before she landed and place he on the ground.

The jock walked over to Rose and shoved the tray of mud at her."Eat it. All of it." The Dash said then throwing some mud on Danny, Sam Tucker, and Rose.

People saw this then. Everyone started to pick up their food and started throwing it at people.

"It's not garbage, it's…" Sam started, and then got pulled under the table. Rose and Tucker glared at her, and starting crawling. Rose looked back and saw the jock."You're going to pay for this Fenton!" He called, and promptly got hit by some mud.

"Oh, great. I'm still his favorite." Rose said, and kept crawling. They kept going until they got to the lunch room door, leading to behind the counter. They saw the lunch lady ghost inside."Huh, she shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother." Tucker said.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Rose joked."I'm just going to go outside to eat" Danny told them before leaving. Not caring that there is a ghost.

"Hello children," Said the ghost in a sweet voice, turning to them. "Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" "Yeah, she did." Tucker said, pointing to Sam."You changed the menu?" The ghost yelled. Rose and her friends gasped. "The menu has been the same for fifty years! Roar!"

"Get behind me." Rose said to her friends. They did as told."Wow, I feel safe." Sam said sarcastically. Then got sent flying with Rose and Tucker after the ghost hit them. Then saw her going to the hallway. Which they quickly when there.

When they got there they saw, the lunch lady was turned into a meat monster. She hovered over the three kids as she threatened them."Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" She pointed her meaty finger at Sam.

"Cookie?" asked the monster, in her sweet voice. Sam shook her head no. The lunch lady looked stunned for a second."Then parish!" She screamed, back in her threatening voice. Rose slid in front of Sam."Forget it!" She screamed. "The only thing that has an expiration date here, is you!" Rose then pointed at the lunch lady, made a fist, and accidentally turned back into his human form.

"Whoops. I didn't mean to do that." She said. The lunch lady grabbed him and picked her up. She threw her against Tucker into the lockers, papers covering them. The lunch lady grabbed Sam and flew out of the hallway.

"Come on!" Tucker yelled, getting his, bearings, but still on the floor. "Change back, we gotta go!" Rose looked up at the hallway where Sam and the Lunch Lady Ghost had just disappeared to."You two aren't going anywhere!" Yelled Mr. Lancer as he picked Rose and Tucker up by the shirt collars."Told you you'd pay, Fenton." Dash smirked. Rose looked at him, then Mr. Lancer, with a panicked look on her face.

Rose and Tucker sitting in chairs in front of a desk. Mr. Lancer and Dash stood nearby."Tucker Foley," Mr. Lancer said, pulling out his file. "Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." Tucker smiled but stopped smiling seeing Rose glare at him.

"Danielle Fenton," Mr. Lancer continued, pulling out another file. "34 dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today. So, Tell me, why did the two of you conspire to destroy the school cafeteria?" He raised his voice of the last part.

"Dash started it, he threw…" Rose started, but was cut off by Mr. Lancer. "… four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn," Mr. Lancer finished. "You two, however. Are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return." Mr. Lancer walked outside the door, along with Dash.

"Mr. Baxter, watch the door." Mr. Lancer took one last look inside and left. Dash left, but not without a smirk. He closed the door behind him. Rose and Tucker stood up out of their chairs. "We gotta find Sam," Tucker said. "For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped."

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu?" Rose asked sarcastically. "How 'bout that?" Tucker sniffed the air. "That sticky's still in the building. 200 yards, tops." Rose walked over to the security monitors. One screen showed a janitor's closet, another, a door, another, an exit door, and one in the basement, had slime on the floor.

"Check it out," Rose pointed to the screen. "Meat trail." She turned ghost, grabbed Tucker, turned intangible, and phased through the floor. But not without a 'whoa' from Tucker." your punishment will be…" Mr. Lancer, followed by Dash, walked in holding a broom. He saw that Rose and Tucker were no longer in the classroom, and gasped. "Worse, than you can imagine!"

* * *

After landing on the basement floor they saw the basement, filled with boxes of meat. "Sweet mother of mutton!" Tucker cried, walking over to a box of meat and hugging it. "I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it!" Tucker said"How is it," Rose walked over. "That I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?"

A laugh echoed through the room. Danny and Tucker peeked around a corner of boxes and saw the lunch lady ghost.

"My dear child," said the ghost, as she looked at Sam, who was buried in meat. "Meat is good for kids. It helps them grow, and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?" The ghost lifted up a piece of meat and pushed it towards Sam.

"We don't need meat," Sam said from the pile. "That's fat." Sam continued "Silence!" The lunch lady swirled the wind around her. "You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from? Meat!" "Chicken or fish?" She asked in her sweet voice, holding up said objects."I'll take care of the ghost," Rose whispered to Tucker. "You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat."

"Way ahead of you," Tucker said, holding up and fork and knife. Rose flew around the corner towards the ghost, punched her into a wall, and landed in front of her in a crouched position. "I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" Tucker said, cutting a piece of meat."You've got to be kidding me." Sam said with an annoyed look on her.

Suddenly Sam fell out and all the meat is cut when they look at the new comer was clearly mail He has snow white hair and emerald green eyes, He is wearing a black vest with a hoodie covering most of his head, He wore some kind of fishnet shirt underneath, a blood-red headband that had a metal plate on it that has a DP simble carved into the metal, lastly black pants with black sandals and his back have is a black scrabbord. The strange have his sword out it was glowing green. "I don't know who you are but I won't let you harm these people" the strange said.

Seeing the ghost distracted Rose flew toward the lunch lady and tried to kick her face, but ended up getting caught by the ghost. "Don't you see?" She floated in the air as she held Rose by the leg. "This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!" She threw Rose into a wall, but she fell intangible.

The lunch lady controlled a box of Shish Kebobs and threw them towards her. Rose split herself in half, waist down going in one direction, waist up going in another. The ghost, clearly mad, used her powers to pull up all kinds of meat out of all the boxes. Danny put herself back together as the lunch lady pulled the meat around her.

Tucker was about to eat a piece of what he cut, but it flew out of his hand, as did the rest of the meat surrounding Sam. The lunch lady turned into her meat monster and tried to grabbed the Stranger and Rose with her meaty hand. The strange cut all the meat coming his way but Rose was caught.

"Helps on the way, Buddy!" Tucker called, holding up his silverware."My hero." Rose said sarcastically. Then gotten freed by the strangers. Before she can thank him.

The ghost threw Rose through a wall and she phased through it. The lunch lady growled at Sam and Tucker."Run?" Tucker asked. "Run." Sam answered, and they ran off, Tucker leaving behind his fork and knife. They screamed as they rounded the corner, trying to get away. The monster through her meaty han and it blocked the exit they were heading for.

Rose phased back in through the wall right next to the doors, holding his head. When Tucker and Sam ran past her, screaming 'run', she jolted into action. As the monster closed in on them, Rose flew in and phased her friends through the wall, while the lunch lady, and hit the wall, exploding into separate meat before it exploded she notice the stranger had gotten away.

On the other side of the wall, Rose and her friends came out, as she flew them away from the school. As they flew through the air, Rose had a pained look on her face.

"Gee Rose," Tucker said, looking at her concerned. "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls. You must be exhausted." Rose looked up at him, dropping the pained look for only a second.

"What, of course not," Rose said, as she began to fall out of the sky. "What would… give you that idea?" As they hit the ground, all three tumbled. Tucker and Sam sitting, whereas Rose was lying on her stomach but then stand then notice a new wooden sign close to them that wasn't there before.

When they got there she read was on the sign. "The Ninja Can Only Be Seen"Rose said out loud reading it. "Well that doesn't make sense ninjas are supposed to be hidden" Sam said looking at them they look at her and nodding in agreement. When they look again the sign was different. "Turn around" Sam said reading it so they did a bit creep out.

When they did they saw another sign which shocked them how close it is to them they stumbled back. "The Ninja Can Only Be Seen When The Ninja Want To Be Seen" Tucker said reading the sign out loud. "Now it makes sense" Rose said looking at them they nod in agreement again before looking back at the sign again. They were shocked seeing it change again "Turn around once again" Rose read out loud.

When they did they saw the stranger that help them. "So your a ninja "Rose ask him. He nodded " you can call me Phantom what is your name" Phantom said. "I am Rose Specter and this is Sam and Tucker" Rose said introducing her self and her friendpointing at them when she said there name.

She suddenly passed out. She reverted back to her human form, as she could not keep it up being asleep. Tucker and Sam looked at her, then at each other then at Phantom or where he was. There is only a note saying that don't worry he won't tell anyone that Rose Specter and Rose Fenton is the same person.

* * *

Jazz walks into a quiet home."Mom? Dad?" She takes a few steps in and the door shuts behind her. Two cylinders appear and smoke billows out."Now Maddie! Hit her!" Came Jack's voice."I'm moving in! Get my back!" Jazz screamed as the smoke cleared. Jack and Maddie were on the ground holding onto Jazz's legs. Their new invention was sucking at her hair. She crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face. Jack and Maddie let go.

"This is to crazy for me." Jazz said, leaving the room. Jack and Maddie stood up as the door burst open. Sam and Tucker were shown carrying an unconscious Rose.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. What a school day. Poor Rose knotted off. We figured we'd just carry her all the way home and tuck her into bed without any parental interactions what-so-ever." Tucker said, as they stared walking up the stairs.

Don't get up." Sam said, as they walked up the stairs. "We know where to go. Bye!" They rounded the corner and out of sight."Hmmm..." Jack said."Jack, Rose is not a ghost." Maddie said, crossing her arms. "You're right." Jack said, looking to where Jazz was trying to get the vacuum cleaner off her hair."Jazz is."

* * *

In Rose's room,s he was still asleep on her bed. She opened his eyes, and looked around frantically."Ha huh! What's going on?" Rose asked, her eyes darting around the room."You passed out," Tucker said. "We took you home. You've been asleep for four days."

"Four days!" Rose yelled, sitting up. "Hehehe, it's only been a couple hours."Tucker said, smiling at Rose. Rose lied back down on her bed, relived."Knock it off, Tucker," Sam said, glaring at him "This is the second time today that you're carelessness almost got her killed!"

Me?" Tucker asked. "I almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away!" Sam folded her arms and looked away. Rose sat up, hearing her two friends bickers. "And I'm going to get it back!" Tucker said, sauntering out of the room.

"You wanna change that menu back, you're gonna have to go through me to do it!" Sam yelled, running after him, slamming the door. Rose sat up."Ugh, well. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."

* * *

"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." Rose said looking at the school. On side of the grounds had meat cooking, dancing hotdogs, and meat decorations. Tucker walked onto the stage, holding a microphone."What do we want?" The crowd cheered back.

"Meat!" "When do we want it?" "Now!"

On the other side, hippie decorations, veggie eaters, and veggies covered the area. "Veggies now! Veggies forever! Veggies now! Veggies forever!" Sam led the protest from the stage.

Tucker and Sam walked over to Rose, glaring at each other."You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked appearing out of nowhere shocking everyone there because they didn't see him coming that they stop the fighting It one lasted a few seconds before it starts again when it does Danny just left the place.

"Meat eaters, Rose." Tucker answered his only friend at the moment. "Always ready to fight. And our high protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." Tucker said"Ultra-recyclo vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster. Sam said.

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Rose asked her friends. "No choice buddy," Tucker said. "You're either with me..." Tucker said "Or you're against him!" Sam finished for him. "So whose side are you on?" Tucker and Sam screamed at the same time. Rose cowered in fear over her best friends.

Suddenly ind blew hard, and the three friends looked up in shock. Rose's ghost sense went off and the lunch lady ghost's laugh echoed through the meat truck exploded meat and it formed the meat monster. All the students looked up in shock and wonder.

It's lunch time!" It yelled. Students ran around to get away from the ghost. "Meat," Tucker cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why have you betrayed me?" Tucker screameddramatically"Guys," Rose whispered to her friends. "Time to make up. Now!" Tucker and Sam hugged each other, covering Rose in the middle.

She changed into her alter ego and Sam and Tucker let go. She ran a few feet and flew into the air.

* * *

 **MeanWhile**

* * *

A ghost net was shot at Jazz. She screamed and was pulled away. "I got her!" Jack exclaimed twisting the device that pulled the net holding Jazz. "And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm." Maddie popped out from behind a bush.

"I don't understand, Jack," She scrunched her face in thought. "If Jazz is a ghost, why doesn't she phase through the net?" Jazz and the net were now in front of them.

"Because I am not a ghost!" She yelled at them, pulling off the net and throwing it aside. "You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, it was in public.

What do you have to say for yourselves?" Jack and Maddie looked at her with blank looks, then Jack pulled out a Fenton Thermos and aimed it at Jazz. "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!" He yelled, and a little spark came out of the thermos. Jazz looked at it, and then glared at her parents. "Hmm," Jack humphed. He shook it. "Darn thing still doesn't work."

* * *

 **Now Back to the action**

* * *

Rose was floating in front of the mouth of the meat monster. It tried to hit her three times, but she dodged them all. Rose kicked the ghost in the back and it fell to the ground. "She really is getting better." Tucker smiled at Sam. Rose smiled at her friends, then turned back to see a meaty fist slam into her.

"I sure hope she can take a punch!" Sam yelled, jogging forward. Rose phased through an airplane."There's your water sir," Said a flight attendant, giving a man a cup of water. Rose phased through them and out the top of the airplane. She phased back and grabbed the cup of water and splash herself on her decent.

* * *

 **Back to the other Fentons**

* * *

Jack and Maddie were looking at Jazz with a look of sadness and confusion. She looked at them with expectation and anger. Jack frowned, raised his eyebrows, and then smiled. Then he frowned again and stared at the thermos."I, Jack Fenton," He said, as if talking to the thermos. "From this day forth, do hereby turn my back on ghosts."

* * *

 **Back to fighting**

* * *

Rose was flying at top speeds towards the school. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz saw none of this. She ran into the meat monster, and it exploded. When she was falling Phantom caught her before she crashed to the ground. Then place her on the ground."Oh, dear," The lunch lady ghost said in her sweet voice. "What a mess. Are you okay?" "Yeah," Rose stood up and clutched her shoulder. "I think so." While Phantom just remain silent. "Tough," The ghost changed her voice back to the mean one. "Because you being okay is not part of my balanced diet of doom!"

Five piles of meat shot from Where the and surrounded Phantom. They turned into mini meat monsters and flew into the sky, l Phantom followed. Phantom's sandal slid across their faces as if he was cutting them. They all broke into small pies of meat, and Phantom landed with both hands on the ground and one leg extended, the other supporting his weight.

Then Phantom noticed that the meat monsters were reforming. He stood up."Wasn't expecting that," Rose said accidently changed back. "Or that."

The meat monsters started having a hissy fit with Rose and flew her into the sky. They held her by her legs as she yelled.

* * *

 **Back to the other Fentons again**

* * *

"And this thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist." Jack threw the thermos behind his back.

* * *

 **Back to ghost**

* * *

Rose was still being held by her legs upside down as the thermos hit Her face. she grabbed it and held it out."The Fenton Thermos!" She exclaimed. "But how am I gonna get it to work?" The mini-meat monsters threw Rose towards the ground. She screamed as he fell and she clutched the thermos like it was actually going to save her.

Once again before she landed Phantom caught her and placeher on the ground."No!" Lunch Lady yelled. "Soup's not on today's menu!" Seeing Phantom hold up the thermos"We're changing the menu," Rose said, gaining confidence. "Permanently."

"Please work," They though holding the thermos together. He uncapped it and aimed it at the ghost."I hope you're right!" She yelled and turned it blue. The thermos lit up and sucked the ghost in it.

"No!" She yelled as she spiraled into the thermos. Rose Fenton capped the lid and smiled. She turned around and helped Sam and Tucker up. "What happened?" Sam asked. "Where's the ghost?" Tucker ask"My parents have their moments," Rose stood up. She hid the thermos behind her.

* * *

 **Later that day after dinner**

* * *

" Hey mom, dad, Jazz did I have a twin" Rose ask her parents showing them the picture she and her friends found in her room. "Let me see that" Jazz said swiping the picture from her hand then gaps when she look at it. She then showed it to her parents they gaps to.

After a few minutes they all scream that's DANNY. They were just about to call the cops about a missing child. When the phone ring. "Hello is this the Fentons?" ? Ask them "yes it is" Maddie said to them "well we found a child that have close D.N.A. to you can you come to do a blood test bye the way you may call me Dr. Pocket.

"Yes I can" Maddie said to him. After explaining to her family what happened they quickly drive there. After they got there they showed her the kid which made Rose Gaps. "That's Danny Yuki" she yelled seeing his snow white hair.

After the blood test they had confirmed that Danny Yuki is in fact Daniel Fenton. They ponder on how they could forgot him for so long when they are suddenly remembering what had happened ten years ago.

* * *

 **BaconLover1800: That's all for chapter 5 folks. I been planning this chapter from chapter 3.**

 **Fun fact : I was planning to make chapter 4 and 5 one chapter but I split it in 2**

 **date**

 **10/4/16**

 **time**

 **8:48P.M.**

 **Words**

 **5,800**

 **Tiredness: 85%**

 **Thinking now : finally done with this chapter.**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 **I will take oc for the school**

 **And an oc 4 the princess**

* * *

 **P.S.s.**

 **describe the oc**

* * *

 **P.S.S.s.**

 **NO FLAMES ALL THE FLAMES WILL ALL GO DOWN TO HADES THEN NINJAS WILL HUNT YOU DOWN ( probably I'm not sure about the ninjas part)**

* * *

 **P.S.S.S.s**

 **hope I didn't disappoint anyone**


	6. New student, Princess, Dance, and RWBY?

**Start this chapter on**

 **10/4/16**

 **8:20 A.M.**

 **BaconLover1800: Hello Everyone it Bacon and I wish you will enjoy this chapter. Ok so I was at school then I was like why not work on this now so here it is. By the way a Reviewer has something to say**

 **kitkatkate2008:** **This story is great but please say that Danny isn't going to forgive them so quickly... Because if. it was me no way in hell would i forgive them just like that xx.**

Guest:

A lil tip, you may want to spend some more time polishing the writing before publishing. Maybe get a beta reader. As is, the grammar turns away some readers and makes reading the first chapter a chore

 **BaconLover1800: Don't worry if you agree with him Danny won't forgive them that easly, ok he has forgiven Rose a little but that is the only person. Plus it is just a little. Also for the beta reader it might happened but I'm not promising anything.**

 **BaconLover1800 : lastly all RWBY fan it have a moment of the show up in this eps... I mean chapter. Now on to the story**

 **If you guy and gals and I mean all of you except for the haters have and suggestions on what should happen next post it down below on the review and if I use it I'll tell the people who suggested it.**

* * *

D **isclaimer**

 **I do NOT. Own Naruto or dp or both I just own this story and idea**

* * *

Last time on The Phantom ninja _._

 _"_ _Did someone change the menu?" A ghost said_

 _"you can call me Phantom" a ninja said  
_

 _Hey mom, dad, Jazz did I have a twin" Rose ask  
_

 _they had confirmed that Danny Yuki is in fact Daniel Fenton.  
_

* * *

Now on to Chapter 6

* * *

 **{1 week later}**

* * *

It has been one week since they found out that Danny Yuki was in fact Daniel Fenton. They had force him to move in with them. They had also teach him how to use the electronic devices. After finding out where he was raised had none.

While right now they were eating lunch when suddenly "We're chaperoning your school dance!" Maddie said with a smile. Her smile faded a bit because she hadn't received the reaction she had been expecting. Both Jazz and Rose looked mortified while Danny didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"Um no" Jazz was the first one to say something. "Not going to happen!" Rose replied, not wanting to think about the tragedy that would befall her already low reputation at Casper High if her parents chaperoned the dance.

"Your teacher was the one who offered us the position, um honey what was his name?" Jack asked. "Mr. Lancer sweety" Maddie said. "Ah yes, Mr. Lancer was the one who asked us to be Chaperones for the dance." Jack said proudly. "And before you say anything you are all going that's finally" Maddie said.

* * *

 **One day later at the mall**

* * *

"I hate shopping" Danny said seeing his two sister go crazy at the mall. He already bought a tuxedo for the dance and is now waiting for his sister to finish shopping. He also bought headphones and is listening to music while reading a book from the library. While wearing all white while hoodie, shirt, jeans, and shoes. The only thing that isn't white is his scrabbord which is strap to him. Right now on the top floor.

When suddenly men pop out of nowhere and threaten everyone with guns and is now robbing the place which Danny didn't notice being focused on something else. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them," The guy orders. He doesn't get a response. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?!" He yells. The burglar goes and shakes his shoulder, in which his hood falls off."Yes?" he asks calmly. He sees him pointing his gun at him.

"Are you robbing me?" Danny asks. The guy wants to facepalm, but doesn't. "Yes!" He yells. "Ooohhh…" Danny realizes. "Big mistake"Danny said smirking before beating him to a bloody mess then throwing him all the way to the bottom.

The people he come with saw this then the people in mask surrounded him "alright kid your surrounded give up everything you got or we will shoot" one of them say.

"Nah I think I'll hold back" Danny said then reaching his back . All people saw this saw him took something out and put it back in with out moving. "3..2...1..." Danny said and when he said one all the men's clothes fell from them looking shredded leaving them in there underwear

Danny raised his sword and point at them "want more" Danny ask them smirking. They shake there head and start begging for forgiveness. "Alright I'll spare you if you go to the cops and told them what you just did at the mall" Danny said. They nodded the and giving everything they stole back seeing that he is watching them before leaving the place. Danny left a little afterwards. Noticing that his sisters is not at the mall when it happened.

* * *

 **Meanwhile when the robbery was taking place.**

* * *

Jack was inside the lab, drinking from a soda hat and throwing fishing line into the ghost zone portal. Rose walked down the stairs and over to his father. "Hey dad, what are you doing?" Rose ask " Rose, keep it down. You'll scare away the ghosts." He pointed to his new invention. "It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'm fishing for ghosts." Jack said proudly.

"Quiet now. Don't wanna spook 'em." Jack said focusing back on the line. Jack threw the line back and drank more drink. "Oh," He said. "That soda goes right through you like Sherman through Georgia. Here," Jack slapped the fishing pole into Rose hands. "Hang onto this. I'll be right back after I use the Fenton Urinal." He said before rushing up the stairs.

The fishing line was stretching in Rose's arms. Her ghost sense went off. "Oh, no." She said as she tried to hang onto the fishing pole. The line snapped. A giant ghost claw came out of the portal, along with the rest of the dragon. "I want to go!" It yelled. Rose turned and ran. It chased her and grabbed her. "I have to go!" "You'll have to stand in line behind my dad." Rose said, not scarred anymore.

He flashed and turned into Rose Specter. She phased out of the dragon's grip. The dragon tried to slap her twice, tried to burn him twice, but missed each time. Rose flew forward and kicked the dragon to the ground. A gold necklace fell off the dragon's neck and fell into Rose's backpack. The dragon then shrank down into a green-skinned, blue-dressed ghost girl.

"All I wanted," She said in a sweet voice. "Was to go to the princess costume ball, and my horrid mummy won't let me!" She faded into the ghost zone. "If that dragon suit's her idea for a costume," Rose said as she transformed back into Fenton. "I'm on mummy's side."

"Phew," Rose sighed. "Man, that's a relief."Jack came running in holding a two cans of soda. "I'll tell you what a relief is," Rose said. "Darn, I almost forgot!" He turned and ran, giving Rose the drinks.

* * *

The Next Day at school

* * *

"Hey there. I…" Tucker was holding the door at school, while talking to girl walking outside. "No." She said, not amused. "Hi, would you…?" Tucker said to another girl walking out. "Forget it." She said. "No!" Said another girl walking out. "I didn't ask you yet!" Tucker yelled after her.

Tucker walked over to Rose and Sam who were eating lunch. He sat down and sulked. "Strike 3, Tuck?" Danny asked, amused walking back inside to the cafe from out doors "Try strike 3,000." Tucker said noticing Danny near him.

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special." Sam said. Then she noticed her friends. "I…" Tucker id smiling and staring without moving. "What?" Sam yelled at Tucker. "Paulina." Tucker said, as if he didn't hear Sam.

Said girl walked into view. She stopped then continued walking. A guy drove his bike into a tree but still smiled when he sat down hard on the ground. Another guy walked into a guy who was sitting on the edge of a fountain, knocking them both in, but both came back up smiling and her.

"Paulina." Tucker breathed a sigh. "Oh please," Sam said, slightly angry. "Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen." Tucker began shuffling in his pockets. "How much change ya got?" Tucker said to Danny.

"Don't bring me into this" Danny said leaving to his next class. "Wait for me" Rose said catching up to her brother she might had abandoned him in the past but is now doing everything she can to make him forgive her. Not like her parents how think he should be asking them for forgiveness for running away and not look for them.

* * *

Rose was next to Tucker in the hallway the next day. Rose was grabbing books out of her locker and Tucker was asking her what to do to get a girl to go out with him which Rose just ignore.

"Yoo-hoo, Tucker," Paulina walked up to them. "I get it," Rose smiled. "I'm out." She scooted out of the way closing her locker accidentally making the amulet dropped to Tucker's pocket. "Good luck."

"Hi, you," Paulina said flirtatiously. "I just wanted to..." She got cut off when Dash shoved Tucker into a locker. "Meet me, who doesn't." Paulina just stared at him.

"Dash Baxter, all-star quarterback and school want to be my girlfriend and go to the dance with me." Dash said "I'll think about it " Paulina said walking away from Dash and walk back to the locker that Tucker was in and opened it. He fell out and onto the floor. A gold necklace fell out of his pocket and bounced a couple feet.

"Oh my gosh," Paulina noticed the necklace. "What's that?" She picked it up and stared at it in awe. "That?" Tucker said. "Oh, uh, it's a... a, do you like it?" He said "It's beautiful!" Paulina smiled. "Hey, that's great," Tucker improvised. "Because I got it for you." He said

"Really?!" Paulina smiled wider. "Yeah," Tucker stood up. "In case I got the nerve to ask you to the dance and you said yes, I thought I'd want to give you something and that's what it would've been. It's for you."

Paulina put the necklace on. "I'd love to go with you" She said. Tucker smiled as Paulina walked away. Her eyes glowed and unnatural green, but Tucker didn't notice.

"What am I doing," Tucker frowned to himself. "That thing doesn't belong to me. It could be my mom's. Or my best friends'."

He looked up to see Paulina waving to him. "Bye Tucker! See you!" "Or I can worry about that later." Tucker smiled and threw his hands in the air. "Cause she said yes!" Tucker started dancing but stopped when he felt tapping on his shoulder he turn around and saw Danny.

" How much did you see" Tucker ask him hoping he saw none of it. "I saw all of it..." Danny started but got interrupted by Tucker. "Please don't tell anyone she said yes a girl said yes to me" Tucker beg on his knee. "Over dramatic much and as I was saying stealing will just put you in trouble" Danny said.

"You're just jealous because Paulina said yes to me" Tucker point out to him thinking he will be jealous. " Why would I be jealous" Danny ask him. "Because Paulina is the hottest girl in school what are you gay" Tucker started before looking disgusted. "First of all no I am not gay i had a crush on a girl before and second of all I'm giving you a warning don't judge a book by its cover" Danny said before leaving Tucker to think of what just happened.

* * *

It was the next day and Danny is bored at Mr. Lancer class he look around and saw everyone is asleep and he was the only one awake.

"Class we have a new student today and a visitor I want you all to be on your best behavior or I'll give you detention. "This is Ms. Lily" Mr. Lancer introduced as a girl with dark ginger it was waist-length attach to her hair is a white headband with a blue violet accessory, she also have dark ruby red color eyes, she wears a pink shirt with a yellow top, and a green skirt, Lastly knee high white socks and black sneakers.

"Please call me Ginger" she said introducing her self before noticing that everyone except one boy is asleep. "WAKE UP EVERYONE" Mr. Lancer yelled just noticing that most of the class is asleep. Everyone just woke up then notice the new girl. "Mr. Lancer can you please not yell near me" she ask gently.

"Sorry Ms. Lily will you like to pick a student to show you around the school" Mr. Lancer ask trying to change the subject. "Sure will you show me around" She ask after going to a desk where she saw the only student that was awake.

She notice that he have snow white hair and emerald eyes and that he wore a cyan color t-shirt and black jeans with white socks and white shoes with green outline. "Sure my name is Daniel Fenton/Yuki which ever you prefer but please call me Danny, it's nice to meet you Ginger" Danny said before shaking her hand.

"Sorry I'm late I was looking around and lost track of time" the girl who said this wore a simple black sweater and pants with white shoes and have grass green hair and black eyes.

"It's ok but next time please be here on time or I'll give you a detention" Mr. Lancer threaten. "Hello my name is Jana Spring" Jana said introducing her self.

* * *

It has been a week since Jana and Ginger come to Amity Park they become friends with Danny even if they are at the bottom of the social ladder they were nice. Danny fell like they are hiding something but decided not to ask since everyone have secret.

Danny also find out why Mr. Lancer was mad last week apparently a princess was supposed to come last week but they cancelled it. "So Ginger want to go to the dance tonight I was going to go alone but since your here I'd thought I'll ask you" Danny said looking at her." I'd love to I'll see you at eight " Ginger said winking at Danny before leaving.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing," At Fenton works, Maddie was putting a tie on Jack. "Because, its Danny's first dance, Jack," Maddie replied. "If we're going to chaperone this thing, we have to make sure we don't embarrass him." Maddie continued.

"How would we embarrass him?" Jack ask thinking that what he do is cool not embracing. "I think it's great when you guys do anything when it doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghosts." Jazz frowned at him. They frown for a second but then stop and similed again still thinking that She is a ghost.

"By the way, Danny Just so you know, I'm onto your little secret." Jazz said. "What, what secret?" Danny ask knowing she didn't know it.

"Why you don't want to be near us, Why you keep on dispersing on people, I can't believe I didn't figure it out before," She smiled. "You have a girlfriend." Jazz said with a smirk thinking she was right.

She's not my girlfriend. She's just going ot the dance with me." Danny said but then start thinking about it. "That's great, I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts."

"You better let her know that your family's insane now, Danny," Jazz smirked. "If you marry her, and she finds out later, that entrapment." Jazz told him. "I better go get ready." Danny said going to his room to change.

* * *

In Sam's bedroom, she was video-chatting with Rose and Tucker getting ready for the dance.

"Tie straight, shirt tucked in, unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case," Tucker said as he was stuck the fishing line in question into his tux and walked back to the computer."What's taking so long with that dragon research, Sam?"

"Alright, jeez. Here. I'm sending you the link." The link in question popped up on Rose's screen.

"That's it," Rose clicked the 'More Info' button. "Medieval, ghostly legend told that the cursed Amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon form under states of extreme emotional distress or anger. That's the amulet Tucker gave to Paulina. I must have accidently fallen into hispockets."

"Wait," Realization hit. "You mean, I'm going on a date with a dragon?" Tucker ask. "Like I said," Sam smiled. "Looks are deceiving. I'm sure you two will have a wonderful evening." She says before she cut the chat and the screen turned black.

"She really wants to go to the dance," Rose ask Tucker. "But she said she didn't want to." Tucker finished for her. "You're her best friends," Danny started while entering the room in his tuxedo. "You should've known." Danny said looking at the both of them.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, right?" Tucker asked. Rose thought for a second. Then she grinned and her eyes turned orange."No way," Tucker glared. "Forget it. Absolutely not. No!" Tucker screamed before he was cut off from the chat.

"Danny wait" Rose said seeing he brother leaving her room but stop."Do you think you can forgive me for what I did to you in the past" Rose ask referencing to the past before they enter school."I only forgive you a little but no one else" Danny said before he ask leave for the dance knowing his sister was up to something.

* * *

Tucker knocked on Sam's door "Tucker?" Sam opened the door. "What are you doing here? Where's Paulina?""She kinda cancelled on me," Rose's voice was heard through Tucker's mouth. "Do you think we could go together? You know, as friends."

"Uh, I don't know," Sam thought about it. "So last minute, and I do have plans…" Sam started. ."Well, I understand if you don't wanna go…" He turned to leave, but Sam stopped him. "Okay, but only because you got stood up," She smiled. "I'll go change into that dumb dress I wasn't gonna wear." Sam said before she ran back inside, slamming the door. Rose phased out of Tucker. "See ya!" She flew off.

"That is so unfair!" Tucker yelled at her. "And as soon as Sam comes back, I'm gonna…" He turned. Sam was wearing a pretty purple and black dress. Her hair was done nice and she seemed to sparkle. He smiled "Come on, we're gonna be late!" She ran out and pulled Tucker along.

* * *

At the dance, people were already dancing. Mr. Lancer walked through the crowd. "Let's get down with our bad selves. Yo, shake that thing. Hey, G. You're my dawg." Mr. Lancer said trying to be cool.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

In the girl's bathroom, Sam walked up to Paulina, who was looking in the mirror. "Hey, Paulina. Nice dress." She said stochastic. "Yes," She turned around. "And it goes so nicely with your amulet. Don't you think?" Paulina said not caring what she will say.

Sam glared. "My amulet? That's not my… Right. Listen. My grandma gave me that amulet, and…" Sam started before she got cut off"Forget it, sweetie," Paulina glared. "I'm not giving up this trinket, or your little boyfriend, Tucker." She said smirking

Sam smiled. "My boyfriend..?" She laughed. "And they say pretty girls can't be funny. Tucker is not my boyfriend." Sam said still laughing. "He's not?" Paulina raised an eyebrow.

"He's my best friend," Sam smiled a little friendly. "Maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow." Sam said forgetting she shouldn't get her mad right now. "What a bummer," Paulina looked disappointed. "I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you." Paulina said with out a care.

"Here," She put the necklace on Sam's neck. "Take your crummy amulet. I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend." Paulina said without mercy. Sam started to shake, and then turned blue. "Shallow, little witch!" She grew into a familiar blue dragon. Paulina turned and fainted.

* * *

Rose was waiting outside. "Paulina? Sam?" She gasped and walked in to see the dragon fly off. She changed into her alter ego and fly after it. Paulina was in the dragon's hand, but Rose didn't notice. She kicked the dragon and it landed on the football field. Rose landed in front of it.

"Take it easy, Paulina. You don't want to hurt Sam," She noticed that Paulina was in the dragon's hand. "Paulina? Sam?!" She ask confused. The dragon got up. "Shallow girl!" "Yep, that's Sam." Rose said, matter-o-factly.

The dragon spit fire at Rose, and she phased to avoid it. "Whoa, Sam! Two words: Breath mints." She said smelling her breath. The Dragon tried again and this time.

Her body became engulfed in the Ghostly Fire. The Dragon smirked viciously, it's prey couldn't have survived that. As the Dragon turned to leave, it stopped when it heard a familiar voice.

"What I'm alive?" The Dragon snapped its head back towards the voice. To its surprise, shrouding the Ghost Girl just fine with out a scratch and two more people had arrived.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"Hello Ginger you look beautiful" Danny said looking at her she didn't have her normal look. She was wearing a flowing white dress and red heels. The dance just started a few minutes ago do he was waiting for her but before anymore can be said they saw a Dragon went flying which made Ginger run and hide.

Danny run at the opposite direction and notice someone there he is glad that he is wearing his ninja outfit underneath. "Hello Jana or should I say Janine" Danny said knowing that Jana was Janine. "So how long did I trick you for" Janine ask not shock that She was found. "Three days now enough talk it time for us to fight" Danny said before they started running down the hall and throwing there clothes away to reviled there ninja outfit.

When they got there they saw a knock out girl, a Dragon, and a ghost girl. Whoa, Sam! Two words: Breath mints." She saw that She was going to get attack again so they ho and push her out of the way.

* * *

"Phantom" Rose said shock that he is here "hello rose hot any idea on how to beat thos lizard" Phantom ask her. "Yes but I need you two to distract her" Rose says. "Considered it done" Janine said.

Phantom started by running left and Janine running right they keep on slashing the Dragon wings to make it to hurt to use them. While Rose is trying to get the amulet off the Dragon. " hey can you two make the Dragon stay still" rose ask while dodging the Dragon the flames.

"Phantom can"Janine said still trying to get the Dragon to stay down but is failing. "Ok I'll do it" Phantom said then stop attacking the Dragon. " Ice Release : Ice Prison" Phantom said and soon after ice formed around him. Rose was shocked that he did that then she realize that he controlled the ice and freezing the Dragon in all but head seeing her opening she flew in and ripped the amulet out of Sam neck making her turn back to normal and fainting. Rose turn around to thank them but they were gone.

* * *

Danny and Janine went back to the school looking for Ginger founding her in a closet asleep. "Ginger wake up the Dragon is gone" Danny said while shaking Ginger's shoulder. "Huh Danny, Jana what happened" Ginger ask confused.

"Well after the whole Dragon thing is done we though we will walk you to your apartment" Jana said. "Ok Let's Go" Ginger said walking out the school with them. When they reach her apartment Danny just stopped walking.

"Is something wrong" Ginger ask him. "There was no cancelled your the princess are you not" Danny ask her. "How did you know" Ginger ask shocked. "Well I put all the clue and ask our teacher Mr. Lancer why he was down last week and come with the conclusion also you just told me" Danny said.

"Yes it is true I am a princess my true name is Alice Valley my parents wanted me to have a normal life because soon I will become queen at the end of the school year please don't tell anyone" Alice ask. "Don't worry I won't" Danny told her earning a hug making feel something weird.

* * *

 **BaconLover1800: That's all for chapter 6 folks. I been thinking when the princess should arrive and I though why not this chapter so I put her in it**

 **date**

 **10/7/16**

 **time**

 **8:12P.M.**

 **Words**

 **4,465**

 **Tiredness: 85%**

 **Thinking now : finally done with this chapter.**

* * *

 **P.s.**

NO **FLAMES ALL THE FLAMES WILL ALL GO DOWN TO HADES THEN NINJAS WILL HUNT YOU DOWN ( probably I'm not sure about the ninjas part)**

* * *

 **P.S.s**

 **hope I didn't disappoint anyone**


	7. Be Careful Of What You Wish For

**Start this chapter on**

 **10/10/16**

 **4:04 A.M.**

 **BaconLover1800: Hello Everyone it Bacon and I wish you will enjoy this chapter**

 **Desiree** **: So you wish it so shall it be**

 **BaconLover1800: no I end up cheating by using a ghost, forgive me readers. Here is the chapter.**

 **If you guy and gals and I mean all of you except for the haters have and suggestions on what should happen next post it down below on the review and if I use it I'll tell the people who suggested it.**

* * *

D **isclaimer**

 **I do NOT. Own Naruto or dp or both I just own this story and idea**

* * *

Last time on The Phantom ninja _._

 _"You mean, I'm going on a date with a dragon?" Tucker ask.  
_

 _"There was no cancelled your the princess are you not" Danny ask her.  
_

 _"Don't worry I won't" Danny told her earning a hug making feel something weird.  
_

* * *

Now on to Chapter 7

* * *

 **{1 month later}**

* * *

It has been 1 month since Danny found out that Ginger is actually a princess. She wanted her to keep calling her that so he had honor her wish. Janine had said that She was going to continue traveling the worldbefore leaving them. Which is where we are now Danny walking Ginger home on Friday. "See yeah tomorrow Gin" Danny says calling her by her nickname before heading home.

"What was that feeling I felt" Danny said talking to himself. "Well its not anger, Happiness , Sadness, What is it" he said continue talking to himself. "Hello Danny" Someone said " Danny look up to see the same person who end up sending him to a hospital.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"No!" Lunch Lady yelled. "Soup's not on today's menu!" Seeing Phantom hold up the thermos"We're changing the menu," Rose said, gaining confidence. "Permanently."

"Please work," They though holding the thermos together. He uncapped it and aimed it at the ghost."I hope you're right!" She yelled and turned it blue. The thermos lit up and sucked the ghost in it.

No!" She yelled as she spiraled into the thermos. Rose Fenton capped the lid and smiled. She turned around and helped Sam and Tucker up. "What happened?" Sam asked. "Where's the ghost?" Tucker ask"My parents have their moments," Rose stood up. She hid the thermos behind her.

"She had grown up and change since I last saw her" Danny said seeing her interact with her parents. "Might as well go home" Danny said to himself before hiding in the leaves. After he got done changing and put his ninja outfit away in his backpack he hopped down the tree.

"Hello young ninja" ? said. "Who are you" Danny ask. The person walk out of the shadows and Danny could tell he is a Samaria. "You're a Samaria" Danny said in more of a question from. " Yes I am for now you may Ying" Said.

"What do you want Ying" Danny said in more of a command than question. "I want a match in the woods right now if not accepted I will kill your little friends" Ying said "Deal let's go" Danny said thinking that this should be easy since he will have a field advantage.

"When they got there they look at each other before drawing out thereswords. "Your sword is interesting young one mine is made of Silver" Ying said. "I don't care you are still going down" Danny said before striking Ying. "Your strike have power but you have forgotten that I have armor" Ying said before striking Danny to a tree.

"You knew I was injured but still challenge me" Danny said flinching while getting up. "A win is still a win to me we will meet again"Ying said before dispersing.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"Ying" Danny said looking at the Samaria. "I see your not moping over your defeat" Ying said. "If somebody wins a battle, then, without doubt, someone else has lost the battle. That's the way of battle. A real warrior doesn't dash off in pursuit of the next victory, nor throw a fit when experiencing a loss. A real warrior ponders the next battle. Those are the words of my mentor" Ying said.

"So what do you want" Danny ask him. "Since you are healed and uninjured I want to finish the match" Ying said. " I accept your challenge" Danny told Ying before Dashing of to the woods not knowing a certain ginger hair girl was spying on them.

When they got there they started dueling always blocking blows for blows, strike for strike, And then someone throw a rock at them. "Look like someone is interfering" Ying said . "Yes it does we shall finish this another time" Danny said before dispersing to the tree. "When I found out who did it I shall make them pay" Ying said before leaving not knowing they heard what he said.

* * *

It's now Saturday and our two friends are relaxing in the woods. "Why didn't you tell me you can use a sword Danny" Ginger ask. "Wait it was you who interfere with the match" Danny ask realising that is how she know. "Well yeah I didn't want my first real friend to die" Ginger said now looking down.

"It's ok just don't interfere next time ok" Danny said "ok Ginger agreed. "Do you wish for anything" Danny ask her. "Well just one right now" She said. "Well what is it" Danny ask wanting to know. "I wish I can see what you look like when you areyounger around four years old" Ginger said. "Wow that's specific" Danny said "I know I just like seeing kids around that age you know" Ginger said.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." ¿ said before producing a beam from her hand and hitting Danny with it making him look younger and smaller by the second till he look around four years old and pass out. "Who a you"Ginger ask her after seeing what happened when she look at the attacker she look like a genieblike ghost . "I'm Desiree" the ghost replied.

"What did you do to Danny" Ginger ask her. "I've done nothing but Grant your wish" Desiree said before dispersing into fog. Leaving Ginger there with a De-age Danny which she pick up and carry to her apartment.

* * *

Ginger is now walking back and forth in her apartment she lives alone . Even if she is still a teen her parents trust her. "What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do" she muttered to herself near the couch where the unconscious Danny is resting.

"Huh...where am I" Danny ask himself "and why does my voice sound do young" he ask himself. "Well it's because you... Well you got de-age" Ginger finally said. "What. .. this is bad, this is bad" Danny said panicking.

"Calm down" Ginger said while gently shaking Danny. "Ok...Ok how did this happen" Danny ask her. "Well remember my wish" Ginger started "uh huh" Danny answer "well a wishing ghost heard it and grant it... your not mad are you" Ginger ask. "I might have my four years old body but I still have my teenage mind, but I guess not because I know it was an accident you didn't know the ghost was there" Danny said to her.

"Good now I think we need to get you more clothes than the one your wearing" Ginger said grinning. "No shopping is evil" Danny said before trying to get away but failed seeing that Ginger just grab his shirt. "Come on it won't be that bad" Ginger said before giving him a piggyback ride to the mall.

* * *

"Aaaand we are here" Ginger said dropping off Danny off her when they reach the mall. "I'm leaving now" Danny muttered quietly but Ginger heard him and end up having to drag him there. "You need more clothes so you can fit in because you are younger" Ginger said.

"Fine but nothing to childish" Danny said glaring at her, but it didn't intimidate her at all because he is younger so it just looked cute. "Ok I'll see if they have any" Ginger said lying to him with a smirk.

* * *

"Ok come on try it on" Ginger ask him holding a green dinosaur shirt that say I'm T-best with a picture of a T-rex, and green pants.

"No" Danny flat out say "ok I promise this is the last one, then I will take you back to my apartment" Ginger said with her finger crossed. "Fine" Danny said defeated, knowing that he is slower in his body right now and can't escape. So Danny just did what she said and go to the dressing room to change.

"Done can we go now" Danny said showing her the Clothes she pick out for him. "Ok we are done here" Ginger said seeing that he looked sleepy. They younger body must have taken a toll on him Ginger though.

* * *

On the taxi ride home Danny started to get sleepy again, but Ginger noticed that he fell asleep on her lap. It was cute when Danny did that. When they got there she picked up Danny again and she carried him upstairs to bed.

Once she done that she heard a knocks at her door so she got up and open it. "Did you see my brother" Rose ask her when she opened the door. "Yeah come on in" Ginger said opening the door more for her. "So where is he" Rose ask her.

"Well he's napping and something happened to him come see" Ginger said before leading her to the room Danny is sleeping Rose got there she opened it and was shocked to see a her brother four years old. "What happened" Rose ask her "A ghost happened and" Ginger started but got interrupted "ok thanks I'll come back tomorrow watch him for me bye" Rose said before hurrying out to find the ghost Desiree.

* * *

It's is now Sunday Danny is sleeping peacefully but then the door open and Rose shake Danny awake. "Huh, Rose" Danny said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.. "Well hello sleepy head" Rose said looking down at Danny.

"Someone is finally awake" Ginger said entering the room. "What are you doing here" Danny said glaring and pointing at Rose. "Your right it's cute,and I came here to help you"Rose said. "What cute" Danny ask her still glaring. "Your glare, it won't intimidate anyone you know"Rose told him before picking him up.

"How can you help" Danny ask her not glaring anymore. "Ghost hunting parents remember" Rose told him hoping he would believe her. "What ever" Danny said not impressed. "Well then lets go search for her" Rose said before lifting Danny and giving him a piggyback out of the apartment.

* * *

"Ok why are we at the park" Ginger ask her. "Easy way then to find a wishing ghost then at a wishing fountain" Rose told them before flipping a coin. "Well that didn't work" Rose muttered before leaving but got stop.

"Wait let me try" Ginger said making Rose stop before going to the fountain. "I wish Desiree was here" Ginger said before tossing the coin in the fountain. When the coin landed it the bottom purple mist appear and out of the mist showed Desiree.

"Grab Danny and hide" Rose told Ginger who obey without complain. "Come on Danny lets hide" Ginger said picking him up and running away despite his complain. "No fair, we should stay and help her fight" Danny complain before going to a rant but was ignored.

"Going ghost" Rose said while transforming. "Hello child do you have any wish, anything that you desire" Desiree said. "Nope just you going away" Rose said before flying and trying to punch her but she turned her arm to a hammer and punch her to a wall.

"Remember she is like a genie" Danny shouted before getting pulled back by Ginger. "That's right, I hope this works" Rose said while getting up.

"I wish everything you did is undone and you get suck in this Fenton Thermos" Rose said holding it up. "No... can't resist. .. must Grant it" Desiree said trying to resist but can't , granting the wish before getting suck in the thermos which Rose close when it's done.

"If I weren't a C student, I would have thought of that a while ago." Rose muttered seeing everything went back to normal and her brother back to his normal age. "Thanks Rose and Ginger lets get you home" Danny said before walking Ginger home.

* * *

"Well that was crazy" Ginger said still in shock. "I've been one n crazier" Danny told her. "Ok, so what was your mentor like" Ginger said changing the subject. "He was nice but strict" Danny told her.

"My mentor once told me, "There are bad ways to win- and good ways to lose. What's interesting and troubling is that it's not always clear which is which. A flipped coin doesn't always land heads or tails. Sometimes it may never land at all..." Danny said. "Do you take everything your mentor says seriously "Ginger ask him "Most of the time he almost never joke" Danny said.

* * *

 **BaconLover1800: That's all For chapter 7 I wanted to make a** **de-age Danny so I though why not in a crossover that I already am doing.**

 **date**

 **10/21/16**

 **time**

 **7:54A.M.**

 **Words**

 **2,341**

 **Tiredness: 45%**

 **Thinking now : Dang it I have two test today.**

* * *

 **P.s.**

NO **FLAMES ALL THE FLAMES WILL ALL GO DOWN TO HADES THEN NINJAS WILL HUNT YOU DOWN ( probably I'm not sure about the ninjas part)**

* * *

 **P.S.s**

 **hope I didn't disappoint anyone**


	8. Bitterness Reunion

**Start this chapter on**

 **10/21/16**

 **1:20 P.M.**

 **BaconLover1800: Hello Everyone it Bacon and I hope you will enjoy this chapter**

 **BaconLover1800: Here is the chapter.**

 **If you guy and gals and I mean all of you except for the haters have and suggestions on what should happen next post it down below on the review and if I use it I'll tell the people who suggested it.**

* * *

D **isclaimer**

 **I do NOT. Own Naruto or dp or both I just own this story and idea**

* * *

Last time on The Phantom _Ninja_

 _"I've done nothing but Grant your wish" Desiree said before dispersing into fog.  
_

 _"_ _What cute" Danny ask her still glaring._ _  
_

 _"I wish everything you did is undone and you get suck in this Fenton Thermos" Rose said holding it up.  
_

* * *

Now on to Chapter 8

* * *

 **{1 Week later}**

* * *

"I still can't believe you two knew Vlad Masters when you were in college!" Jazz sighed. Rose rolled her eyes, pulling her hood over head. Jazz was all Vlad Masters this and Vlad Masters that ever since they left home and their parents had commented on how they'd known the man.

Frankly, she was getting sick of it. Heck, she could say she was already sick of the man and she hadn't even met him yet. Though, seeing his castle, Rose bit her tongue but couldn't help the grin. "That…is one nice crib," Rose admired. "Exterior designing could be better, but then again, he's probably a Packers fanatic.

"Fanatic is such a negative word." the man himself cut in, ruffling Rose's hair, "But yes." The man said. "I don't understand. You've got billions of dollars; couldn't you just buy the team?" Jazz asked. "Because the city of Green Bay owns them and they won't sell them to me." Vlad raged, "One of two things my wealth has so far been unable to acquire."

"Am I the only one seeing this guy flirting with Mom?" Rose complained. "As long as he has plumbing and Mom says no who cares?" Jazz replied as she walked off. "I'd better let Jack in." Maddie said with an uncomfortable look on her face, excusing herself.

"Huh, nice football," Danny looked at the signed football on display. "It's my prize possession, signed by the star quarterback," Vlad told him proudly. Rose grinned, "Very nice" She said. Her grin turned into a wince when her father tackled Vlad. "Oh man…" Rose muttered.

Both she and her sister sighed in exasperation. Ignoring the adults, the two sisters looked around the rest of the foyer. Jazz was happy that there were at least working toilets, but Danny was just happy to be out of Amity Park. Not to mention, Vlad seemed kind of cool and his place was great.

"I think I might get some rest here," Rose murmured to herself. She didn't know that Vlad had heard her. "I'm going to look around" Danny said before leaving. "So that was the son you were talking about" Vlad said wich they nod.

* * *

"Dammit!" Rose turned ghost, and saw the three vultures she'd fought not too long ago about to attack her father. Huffing in agitation, Rose turned intangible and brought her father to the bathroom and then returned to fight those ghost vultures. But as soon as she returned, they looked frightened and flew away.

"Now that was weird," Rose arched an eyebrow. "Indeed, you'd expect them to fight a bit more," a voice said behind her. Whirling around, Rose got into a fighting stance and stared in shock at the ghost. He looked a bit like a vampire.

"Woah, Count Dracula. This place is nice, we don't wanna go messing it up, you know? The owner is pretty cool too, so we shouldn't mess the guy's crib up, right? It's not a very nice thing to do." Rose told him. But the vampire ghost just grinned, "No, I don't think he'd mind all that much." he said.

Then he shot forward and landed a hit to her stomach. She gasped out, but ignored the pain. "The name's Plasmius," and then he returned to attacking her. She knew right away that this one had some kind of training, but she had more. The only worse part was that he was stronger, physically and power wise, and more experienced in his ghost powers.

She could win in hand to hand, but this guy just kept teleporting away or using his ghost powers in ways she'd never thought to use them. Attempting one last hit, she gritted her teeth as he blocked it and grabbed that hand, yanking her forward and backhanding her. The blow too powerful, Rose blacked out, not knowing she'd transformed back.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. Jack's youngest is the halfa." Plasmius said before transforming into Vlad Masters, staring down contemplatively at Rose Fenton and understanding what she had meant earlier that day. Neither knowing Danny saw the whole event hiding in the shadows before leaving to his room.

* * *

Rose woke up, feeling sore. Groaning in pain, she blinked in confusion when she saw the room she was in. Then she remembered that she and her family were staying in Vlad Master's home. "Oh man, what hit me?" Rose muttered. "Are you quite alright, Danielle?" Vlad's voice came from the door.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. And it's just Dani or Rose. It's not short for anything," she hesitantly smiled at the older man. "I see. Well, if you need anything, the workers are all around the castle. I'll be going now, little badger," Vlad smiled thinly and then left. "Huh." Rose shrugged it off, wondering what was up with the 'little badger' nickname. Weird, but whatever.

* * *

The next day, Jazz had convinced Rose to wear one of her old skirts and a white dress shirt, making Rose feel a little uncomfortable at wearing tighter than normal clothing. The high school reunion started that night, and Rose didn't have time to ponder any more as she went around greeting all of her parents' old classmates. Oddly enough, she was sure some of there son was flirting with he

She shuddered at that, but decided not to think that much on it. Seeing they stop when Danny glaring at them. A while later, z was by herself. She was very bored. And wishing she had followed Jazz's wisdom and avoided the situation.

"There you are, Dear." Vlad said as he approached the teen, "I was wondering, could you do me a huge favor?" Vlad ask. "Sure, Vlad. And please call me Rose." Rose said. Vlad agreed to her request. Then he sent her to get a present for her father from his lab. Rose was surprised, but assured herself she was being paranoid.

When she got there, there was no sign of a gift. Rose also absently noted that it reminded her of her parents' lab. Then she saw a picture of Vlad and Maddie. The corner was missing, and the picture of Jack the vultures had dropped fit exactly. I hate it when I'm wrong about my bad feelings being paranoia." Rose complained.

Then her ghost sense went off. She went ghost to be on the safe side. After taking out the octopi ghosts form one of her earliest fights, she found herself trapped in one of Skulker's nets. Only this one shocked her. She got free and sent him into a huge electric device.

"I thought we had a truce?" she asked the mechanical ghost. "True. And usually I would keep it. I'm a ghost of my word. But this is business, not pleasure." Skulker said, "I have no choice." Skulker said "Ghosts need money? Who knew?" Rose retorted.

"Catch!" Skulker called, then tossed a box that ensared the teen."This thing disrupts my powers?!" Rose realized, "There's no way I can escape." Rose said to herself. "That's not the only thing it does." Skulker said, pressing a button that shocked her and trapped her in her human form.

"You weren't on your guard Ghost Child. I didn't get a chance to use this." Skulker complained, showing her a glowing blade. "Cool blade." Rose said, "I'd love to see what it can do in a situation where it wouldn't be used on me." Rose said.

"You think so too?" the ghost asked almost hopefully, "I got a few upgrades." Skulker said before using his blade it was about to hit her then. "So, child." The mechanical ghost said, when suddenly a "Stop!" came ringing out. Rose looked in a direction to see Vlad Masters come out from the shadows.

"Skulker I hired you to capture the girl, not kill her." Vlad said. "Sorry" Skulker said. "I'm not paying you to chit chat, Skulker!" he reprimanded, "Your job is done. You may take your leave." Vlad said while tossing Skulker some money. Then the schedule on Tucker's PDA kicked in.

The partly mechanical ghost only had enough time before he was forced to leave to say that he'd look her up for a spar to see if she'd gotten out alive. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that I should have listened to the bad feeling I had." Rose said, "I get that you hate my dad and have a creepy crush on my mom, but I still don't get why you're doing this." Rose said

"I wouldn't expect you to, you're only fourteen." Vlad retorted, "I sent all of those ghosts to test your father. Picture my surprise when I found that his own younger daughter was the second ghost-human hybrid his foolishness created." Vlad said. "…Second?! The proto-portal accident! But that means…" Rose realized.

"Give the girl a prize. At least you didn't inherit your father's brains." Vlad said, and then he transformed into the ghost Rose fought the night before. "…. I really wish I could go ghost." Rose complained, "You didn't seem too bad before when my parents were out of the picture but I do not like being defenseless against a ghost that probably almost killed me." Rose said to herself.

"How hilarious, it seems you have a catch phrase." Vlad said, "But it's useless. That device renders you as human and helpless as your idiotic father." Vlad told her. "What do you want?!" Rose asked, freaking out more by the minute because she was sure Vlad wasn't unstable.

"I've had twenty years to learn control over my powers." Vlad said, demonstrating for emphasis, "I can teach you, if you renounce your idiotic father." Vlad told her. "… Dude, you're one seriously crazed up fruit loop." Rose said, "Yeah, learning more about what I can do would be nice. But I'll never give up my family for anything ever!" Rose yelled.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once your father's out of the way." Vlad said, and then he disappeared. "…No! I won't let you hurt anyone! Get back here!" Rose shouted. Then another ghost, clearly more a more friendly one, came to the lab. "It looks like you could use a bit of help there, dontcha know?" ¿ Said.

"… The Wisconsin Dairy King?" Rose realized, "What are you going to do? Drown me in milk, choke me with cheese. " Rose ask. The ghost used his scepter to press a button on the box and free Rose. After she thanked him he left through the ceiling. Then Rose heard her mom shout her name.

She went ghost and flew to the commotion. Vlad was overshadowing Jack, trying to kill what little reputation he had. "If you live, don't forget that the fat idiot Jack Fenton did this to you!" Vlad was saying.

"You need a reality check, Cheesehead!" Rose retorted as she flew through her dad, pushing Vlad into the next room, "He was embarrassing himself just fine without outside help." Rose said "Stop this, Danielle. Think of what I can show you, the doors I can open." Vlad implored, "Together you, Rose Specter, and I- Vlad Plasmius could rule." Vlad told her.

"Forget it! I'm not into world domination." Rose refused, "You almost seemed cool for an adult until my parents didn't need to be in the picture for you to be creepy." Rose told him. As they talked, they were also fighting. "Are you thinking this through?" Vlad asked.

"Money can't get my mom to fall out of love with my dad." Rose pointed out, "So why do you think you can buy me?" Rose ask"Really now Little Badger, I'm asking nicely." Vlad claimed. "I wouldn't mind an uncle." Rose Yelled allowed, "But I'm not letting you hurt my dad! I'll out your secret if I have to to stop you!" Rose yelled. "So will I." Vlad said, "Honestly, I'm sure you see that you would end up exposing your own secret in the process."

Then the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle- or simply Fenton RV- crashed into the room. Rose and Vlad both narrowly escaped getting hit by using their intangibility. Then Vald grabbed Maddie. She demanded to be put down, but he ignored her. Thinking that her dad rushing to save her mom meant that her mom was safe, Rose tried to take care of the problem Vlad presented without revealing her presence. To do this Rose tried to attack the other halfa using the RV while invisible, but it didn't work.

It finally worked and hit Vlad with ectoplasmic goo, and he was knocked away from Maddie. Thinking quickly, Rose overshadowed her dad to catch her mom before the woman could hit the ground. Partly to avoid things ending up awkward, Rose had Maddie check on 'Harry' while 'Jack' took care of the ghost. Rose made Jack grab Vlad. "What's up, V-man?" Rose ask. "I'm so scared, you've overshadowed jack." the billionaire mocked, unimpressed, "Wahts' next? A card trick?" Vlad mock

"Actually, I demand a truce. Leave my dad alone and stick to your creepy but easy to ignore flirting where my mom's concerned, and I'll let you try to gain enough of my trust to see you as the uncle my parents would have tried to pass you off as if you'd entered my life sooner." Rose replied, "If you don't I'll leave my dad's body right now and my parents will find out the entire story." "You're bluffing." Vlad claimed.

"Far from it. They're my parents, in the end they'll love and accept me no matter what." Rose said, "But you… well, unless you suddenly find yourself someone else you'll be berating yourself for the rest of your life for pushing my mom away." "Using your enemy's weakness against them to get your way, it seems I may have taught you something after all." Vlad commented, impressed, "Very well, we've reached an accord. But sooner or later you will join me, and so will your mother." Vlad claim.

Then Vlad made a dramatic show of pretending Jack defeated him, and left. He even threw in an 'until next time' to Rose no one else caught. With that she left Jack's body. Nobody suspected a thing. In the background she heard Harriet talking about writing an article.

Rose didn't stick around. Instead, she left the room to make sure 'Mr. Masters' was okay. The teen actually did look for the half ghost too, sort of. She wanted some answers after all. It was slightly odd that the billionaire's emotions towards the adult Fentons were still that strong after twenty years. Rose just didn't try very hard.

After going to the rooms guests were in to make a show of looking for him and failing to find him- she also checked his lab- Rose returned to her room with the excuse of changing and making sure she was packed. In the end the note she'd planned to leave wasn't necessary because the man confronted her in the hall that her room was in. "I'm impressed, you seem to have come a long way for having had your powers for so short a time." Vlad complimented her.

"Flattery won't work on me but thanks anyway." Rose replied, "Your grudge against my dad is a bit strong for twenty years after the fact. Why do you hate him so much?" Rose ask. "My dear, your father essentially killed me, then he stole Maddie from me." Vlad said, "and in the twenty years since I've had little to take my mind off of it and no outlet for my rage." Vlad answerd. "…What do you mean by 'stole'? Are you mad he asked her out first?" Rose asked.

"It's quite the opposite. At the time of the accident, Maddie and I were… how do you kids say it? Ah, yes- 'going out'. I already had an engagement ring, and your father was well aware of it." Vlad explained, "Imagine my surprise when I was finally allowed non-related visitors in the hospital after almost a year instead of being reunited with the love of my life I received an invitation to a wedding between my girlfriend and my best friend." Vlad Said

Rose frowned. "Okay… So if my dad of all people broke the one rule of dating everyone agrees on I get why you'd hate him. But you're still not allowed to hurt him or irreparably ruin his life." Rose said

"Are you sure you won't join me?" Vlad asked. "You need to set more reasonable goals. Even if I were interested ruling the world would entail too much paperwork, and also they might all try and kill us." Rose said, turning to leave, "Later Vlad." Rose said.

And so, the two halfas reached an agreement. Vlad would leave Rose's parents alone where his schemes were concerned. In return he had a chance to get the teen to- from his point of view- come over to his side. If he pulled anything nefarious, though, both knew all bets were off. A mysterious breeze swept through even though they were inside. Little did they know that Rose's deal would save them both a lot of trouble in the future.

When the Fenton family left, the only thing that let Rose have a straight face was her inability to pick between laughing at how ridiculous it all was and a desire to face-palm at how things ended up. Harriet got fired for attempting to post an article about ghosts. Naturally, the journalist balmed Jack. Which left the man confused; no surprise there. Vlad also didn't seem them off, preferring to avoid his boisterous former friend. That especially disappointed Jack, and Rose only managed to save the trip by reminding her dad that it was who they'd become as adults that counted.

Now the half-ghost teen just wanted to get home and sleep. She should have known better than to think she could get a break from ghosts. And in the end she wound up meeting the weirdest one yet. Rose could say one thing for sure, at least- if Vlad didn't like pain or pranks, then he had better actually keep his word and leave her family Alone.

* * *

 **BaconLover1800: That's all for chapter 8 I Am Planning The Next Chapter Now.**

 **date**

 **10/23/16**

 **time**

 **A.M.**

 **Words**

 **3,378**

 **Tiredness: 50%**

 **Thinking now : I need a break from school it's messing up my time in writing this story**

* * *

 **P.s.**

NO **FLAMES ALL THE FLAMES WILL ALL GO DOWN TO HADES THEN NINJAS WILL HUNT YOU DOWN ( probably I'm not sure about the ninjas part)**

* * *

 **P.S.s**

 **hope I didn't disappoint anyone**


End file.
